StupidRonpa V3 The chatroom wars
by CrossTrash
Summary: Kaede tries to make a chatroom, Chaos insues
1. Day 1

-August 23rd 20XX-

Kaede Has started the chat

Kaede invited Shuichi, Kiibo, Kaito, and Maki

\- 2:38pm -

Shuichi: um… hello?

Kaede: Hiya!

Kaito: is it just me or are we missing people, also what is this?

Kaede: A chatroom where we can talk!

Kiibo: But we have skype do we not?

Kaede: Let me have this.

Shuichi: May I ask then why there are only 5 of us akamatsu?

Kaede: I wanted to keep it small at first to make sure I can actually do this.

Shuichi: fair enough.

Kaito changed his name to JAXA

JAXA: oh hey look nicknames.

Maki: how do i leave

Kaede: huh?

Maki: i dont want to be here.

\- 2:39pm -

JAXA:... FLY ME TO THE MOOOOOOOOONNN

Maki: WHY CANT I LEAVE?

JAXA: Maki just try to chill and have some fun

Maki: why should i

JAXA: do it or i'll invite ouma.

Maki:you son of a bitch.

Kiibo: May I ask what 'bitch' means…?

Kaede: YOU'VE CONTAMINATED HIM!

Maki: what?

Kaede: HE WAS PURE!

Kiibo: Should I search up what 'bitch' means?

Kaede: SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Shuuichi: Guys, calm down!

Maki: oh hey i found the leave button

JAXA has changed Maki's name to Maki's Ass

Maki's Ass has left

Shuichi: real mature Momota.

Kiibo: 'Ass' ?

JAXA: hey i think it was cle-

JAXA: can someone come collect kaito's corpse?

Shuichi: what

JAXA: this is maki speaking. I just beat this idiot.

Kaede: wat

Shuichi: what?!

Kiibo: oh so that's what bitch means!

Kaede: KIIBO NOOOOOOOO!


	2. Day 2

-August 25th 20XX-

\- 7:45pm -

Kiibo invited Tojo,Ouma, Tsumugi, and Himiko

Ouma: WASSUP BITCHES!

Kaede: KIIBO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?  
Tojo: Why is Ouma here...

Kiibo: I DIDNT MEAN TO, I ACCIDENTALLY INVITED HIM

Ouma: HAHAAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHA! IM FREEEEEE!

Himiko: ….What am I doing here

Tojo: I have no idea.

Tsumugi: what am _**I**_ doing here?

Shuuichi : What's going on? My phone suddenly got a lot of notifications  
Tojo: Well, Kiibo invited Ouma here...

JAXA invited Maki

JAXA has changed Maki's name to Maki's Ass

Maki's ass: i hate you.

JAXA: mmmkay.  
Tojo: What happened?

Ouma changed his name to Panta lord

Panta lord: BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR LORD

Shuichi: but i dont like panta.

Ouma changed tojos name to goat mom

Goat mom: what.

Tsumugi: OUMA YOU SON OF A BITCH!  
Goat Mom: Why is this happening to me

Kiibo: Why is everyone calling each other a 'bitch'? I thought it meant female dog..

Kaede: WWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUYYYYYYYYYYYYYHYYYYYYYY

Goat Mom: Okay, who said bitch in front of Kiibo

Shuuichi: Momota did

Goat Mom: Kaito, I am going over there right now with my broom

JAXA: ITS KIIBO'S FAULT FOR INVITING OUMA

Panta Lord has added Gonta, Rantaro, Hoshi, Angie, and Korekiyo

Panta Lord changed Hoshi's name to Smurf

Rantaro: _Well then, this seems safe-_

Shuichi: run while you can.

Angie: Kami-sama says everything will be alright Rantaro!

Panta Lord: WHO WANTS SOME NICK NAMMESSSS!?

Panta Lord changed Kiibo's name to "female dog"

Panta Lord changed Kaede's name to "Dio"

Panta Lord changed Tsumugi's name to "im a Fujoshi"

Panta Lord changed Himiko's name to "where's tenko"

Panta Lord changed JAXA's name to "Kaito mobrota"

Panta lord: ok thats enough nicknames for now  
Goat Mom: I do not accept that name

"Female dog: Huh? I'm a robot not a dog!  
Goat Mom: Why do you do this, Ouma..

Maki's Ass has kicked Panta Lord  
Goat Mom: Thank you, Maki…

Maki's Ass: Please wait a moment as I go to Ouma's room

Dio: should i be worried i get my name…

Goat Mom: Oh, I forgot that I beat up Kaito with my broom…

Gonta: Gonta heard screaming! What happened?

im a Fujoshi: why did i just see kaito running down the hall?  
Goat Mom: Oh-

\- 11:59 pm -

Maki's Ass: NISHISHI! I GOT MAKI'S PHONE ~

Goat Mom: No, why….

Maki's Ass invited Ouma

Maki's Ass changed Ouma's name to Supreme Panta Lord

Supreme Panta Lord: Hahaha!  
Shuuichi: This had to happen…

Supreme Panta Lord: Maki can't stop thE $((250u y5c-gb2384429-

Kaito mobrota: JESUS WTF I JUST HEARD A MASSIVE BANG WHATS GOING ON?

Maki's ass: i just implanted oumas face into the ground

Rantaro: Aha, this sure is interesting.

where's tenko: Would you guys shut up? I'm trying to rest and recover my mana!

Dio: sorry himiko!


End file.
